ted and lori have fun
by arazealgod
Summary: ted the talking teddy bear spies on lori his best friend's girlfriend and one thing leads to another and there is alot of fun


note:this is my first fanficton and i barely passed my english in school so dont know puntuation very well and there may be long sentences

i make fan fictions from just what goes on in my head if im watching a movie or tv show that i may have seen something that could have lead to sex or just my fantasies about the show if there is anything from the show or movie that might be a spoiler i will put what i call a scene split it will look like this.

...

so yea lets get into it straight away this is between ted/lori from the movie ted and it takes place in the scene where ted knocks on the door while lori is in a towel it contains a couple of lines taken from the movie.

(disclaimer) yes i know in the film they say he has no penis but for this i imagine he does.

ted went to lori's house to talk about her and john breaking up and how he was a apart of it and his plan to get his best friend and his ex girlfriend back together.

on his way up the stairs he heard her shower running and he was feeling very horny as he was watching the latest of his fave porn series bears gone wild before he came over and he always had that little tiny bit of an imagination as to how lori looked naked and he believed she was very hot.

so he decided to do what he did when he brought girls over for a date he made a little way up to the bathroom window by the alley next to the building so he went back downstairs as fast as he could and went into the alley went up the drainpipe and onto the ledge he had made out of wood next to the window with a perfect view straight into the whole bathroom but in the perfect spot so if anyone loked out the window they would not see him .

he peeked into the window to see that lori was just getting in the bath and he knew she took atleast 30 mins in the bath so he had plenty of time to enjoy the view.

lori who was upset about the break up went into the bathroom to have her 30mins-1 hour shower that she would have when she was horny but john was too busy hanging out with ted but now is her only hoped of getting sexual attention she had a purple dick shaped dildo with balls that where hanging like a real ballsac so it would bounce back and forth and slap her pussy for more pleasure.

she slid off her silky bathrobe revealing her sexy slim body while she was wearing nothing but panties that pink with teddy bears on it naturally this make ted more turned on she then slowly pulled down her panties and grabbed her dildo and got into the tun that she already had filled with warm water and she then went to work she laid there fingering her self very slwly with one finger and then got more faster with every finger she fit after she got three fingers in she then puled them out and liked the juices off her hand then got he purple dildo and sat there pushing it in and out of her pussy for about another 10 mins.

this whole time ted was outside looking in seeing everything and wanking after he jizzed he loked in for a litle while longer.

after about 15 minutes of shoving the dildo in her pussy lori had cum and was laying in the bath just relaxing.

after ted saw she was finished he knew that she would be out in a couple of minutes so he raced down the ipe back up the stairs and knocked on the door.

lori heared the knock and got outta the bath and wrapped a towel around her and went to answer it.

...

lori answers the door and looks around and hears a voice and looks down

ted:down look up your towel swear to god not look up your towel not looking at your funny buisness

lori:(rolls eyes) ted what are you doing here

ted:i need to talk to you

lori:look if your here to fight john's battles for him its not..

ted:look let just talk first and then you can say what you want

lori:ok come in

...

as lori turned around to walk over to the couch ted bent down to try look up the towel to see if she put her panties back on she didnt he got a little boner right there.

lori sat down on the couch and saw ted with a little boner she thinks to herself maybe the perv looked up towel

lori:abit happy today are we

ted:(noticing his boner) oh yea sorry about that

lori was still feeling horny from her masturbation.

lori:its ok i just wanna know did you get that because you looked up my towel?

ted:(blushing) yes

lori:is it just cause you like the look of my cunt or do you actually like me?

ted:i actually like you

lori:wow i did nto see that coming

ted:yea and i watched you in the bath just then you look even hotter without the towel on

lori:(blushing) well i have always wondering what it would be like to have that big fuzzy cock in me

lori stood up and took the towel off and sat back down and spread her legs

ted: oh yea well ditto

teds boner has now become a full erect penis and he got down on his knees infront of the couch and began to lick lori's pussy.

lori:oh yea eat me out really good

after about 10 mins of that lori came on teds face ted look like a bear that had been left out in the rain and was all wet.

lori:ok now how about you shove that large cock in me

ted agreed then he grabbed hos massive 8 inch cock and pushed it in her pussy slowly teasing it with just the tip for about 2 mins before sticking it in 2 inchs.

lori:ah its walm lets see how much of it i can fit in

ted then started pushing it in further and further until he had atleast 5 inches in.

lori:oh yea keep going

ted kept pushing and managed to get the whole thing in her cunt

lori:now you got it in dont go soft on me fuck me harder

ted started thrusting as fast and hard as he could in and out in and out for about 20 mins when suddenly lori shouted "ted stop".

ted:what's wrong?

lori:i dont want you to cum in my pussy

ted: fine where do you want it in your mouth?

lori:no first i want it in my ass

ted complied straight away and pulled his cock out as fast as he could lori gave out a sigh of releif and then turned around and bent down so her ass was in the air but the rest of her was laying down ted climbed ontop and said "i hope your ready for your ass to get pounded".

ted then started pushing his cock into her ass same as her pussy first teasing then putting the first 2 inches in then the next 3 then the last 3 and then started slow

lori:go hard i can take it

so ted took this command straight away and started heavily thristing deep into her ass and after about 20 mins he yelled

ted:im about to cum

lori:me too

ted then ejaculated 3 shots of hot jizz into lori's ass then pulled his cock outlori then fell flat on the couch and then ted turn her around.

ted:there is still alot more where that came from

lori:i want it all dont hold back

ted then began to wank ferousiosly while standing about lori while lorri was rubbing her clit and after about 3 mins of that lori was orgasmsing at the same time ted was shotiing shot after shot 6 in total of hot jizz all over loris body to on her face one of each tit and 2 on her stomach ted then fell to his knees lori sat up and said i want some in my mouth so ted climbed up onto his face and shoved his 8 inch cock down her throat all the way.

ted:wow deep pussy,deep ass and deep throatno wonder john loves you so much

lori pulled teds cock outta her throat and turned around and said

lori: i also have the best hand jobs to finish you off how but i demonstrate

lori then laid on her back and grabbed ted's cock with his hand and move her hand up and down getting faster and faster every momemnt till ted starting moaning louder so he puts her mouth over his cock and he shot another 3 shots of hot cum into her throat and then they both fell on the couch and fell asleep

the end

this was my first one tell me what you think whether it needed mre story and less sex or less story and more sex or less dialogue please i would love feed back


End file.
